


Arrival

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: A few days ago, Naruto and Hinata had received a letter from Sakura and Sasuke, indicating the day of their arrival. Since, Naruto was counting the days.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Kudos: 35





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Arrivals.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Hinata finished dressing Boruto and glanced over at Naruto who was pacing up and down. He checked the time every five minutes and even if he said nothing, Hinata saw that he was both anxious and impatient.

‘You know, we still have time before leaving,’ Hinata said.  
‘I know, but I can't wait to see them.’

A few days ago, they had received a letter from Sakura and Sasuke, indicating the day of their arrival. Since, Naruto was counting the days. Hinata understood what he was feeling. She was impatient too. Although she never had a real conversation with Sasuke and he still impressed her, she had become very close to Sakura. When she and Naruto started dating, Hinata met Sakura more often and they quickly became friends. Since the medic-nin had left with Sasuke, they had kept in touch by writing letters a few times, but that had been difficult, because Sasuke and Sakura were never in the same place.

Naruto looked at the time one last time and approached Boruto.

‘You are impatient too to meet Sasuke and Sakura-chan, aren't you Boruto ?’

Boruto babbled happily, moving his arms and legs, as if to show that he agreed with his father. Naruto could not help laughing and took his son in his arms.

‘In her letter, Sakura spoke of a surprise,’ Hinata said. ‘I wonder what it is.’  
‘Probably a memory from their trip.’

Naruto looked at the time again and smiled.

‘It's time to go.’

He put Boruto in his stroller. The Uzumakis left the house and headed for the exit from the village. Once they arrived, they saw that Kakashi was already there. Naruto called him. Kakashi smiled and waved at them.

‘This is the first time I have seen you on time,’ Naruto said.  
‘It's a special occasion. I thought that for once, I would make an effort.’

Kakashi approached the stroller and stroked Boruto's hair. Hinata looked away and saw two figures coming towards them.

‘Here they are !’ She said.

Naruto waved at them.

‘Sakura-chan ! Sasuke !’

He ran to them. He took Sakura in his arms and spun her around. She burst out laughing.

‘Naruto, stop ! You make me dizzy !’

He put her on the ground and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked at Sasuke and smiled at him.

‘Sasuke,’ he greeted.  
‘Naruto.’

Sasuke smiled and added :

‘You are very familiar with my wife.’

Naruto opened his eyes wide, then smiled even bigger.

‘You get married ? Finally ! Congratulations ! So that was your surprise ?’  
‘Not really,’ Sakura answered.

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's arm.

‘Look,’ she said.

He scrutinized Sasuke and noticed that he was holding something in his arm. He approached and discovered a newborn sleeping and wrapped up warmly in a blanket.

‘You have a baby !’  
‘Stops shouting,’ Sasuke reprimanded. ‘You will wake her up.’

Sakura came up to Sasuke and took the baby in her arms.

‘This is our daughter, Sarada.’  
‘She is beautiful,’ Kakashi said.  
‘Can I hold her, Sakura-chan ?’  
‘No way,’ Sasuke snapped. ‘You could drop her.’

Naruto frowned.

‘I have a child too. And I know how to take care of him.’

Sakura shook her head, amused. She came up to Boruto and smiled at him.

‘Hello. I'm Sakura and this is Sarada. I hope you two will become good friends.’

She looked at Naruto and said :

‘He looks like you.’  
‘I hope he inherited Hinata's intelligence,’ Sasuke teased.

Naruto took offence. Kakashi sighed and approached Sakura.

‘Those two. They have just met again and they are already squabbling.’

He turned toward Sarada, who had woken up and was looking at him with curiosity.

‘Can I hold her ?’

Sakura nodded and put Sarada in Kakashi's arms. Hinata watched the Uchiha family. Sakura looked lovingly at Sarada. She knew that feeling. It was what she felt every time she looked at Boruto. It was a mother love. As for Sasuke, it was the first time that she had seen him smile so much. Sarada caught Kakashi's finger with her little hand and refused to let it go.

‘You look happy, the three of you’, Hinata said.  
‘Yes, we are,’ Sakura said.

They then heard Naruto declare to Sasuke :

‘It would be fun if one day my son marries your daughter.’

Sasuke lost his smile and frowned.

‘I won’t let it happen.’

Sakura and Hinata laughed.

_The end ___


End file.
